starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Растикор/Галерея
Открывающая тема Season 2 Group Shot.png Второй сезон Gift of the Card S2E18 Rasticore standing in the shadows.png S2E18 Rasticore emerges from the shadows.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant hands photos to Rasticore.png S2E18 Photograph of Star Butterfly and Princess Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore holding Princess Marco's bobby pin.png S2E18 Rasticore looking at Marco's bobby pin.png S2E18 Rasticore scanning Marco's bobby pin.png S2E18 Rasticore tracking Marco's universal position.png S2E18 Rasticore holding a dimensional chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore winding his dimensional chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore has trouble starting his chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore 'no, I got it'.png S2E18 Rasticore successfully starts his chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore cutting a portal with his chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore jumping through dimensional portal.png S2E18 Rasticore stepping out through the portal.png S2E18 Rasticore approaches Janna on the couch.png S2E18 Rasticore asks Janna where Star and Marco are.png S2E18 Rasticore 'the one with the big parking lot'.png S2E18 Rasticore tracking down Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore's tracker pointing to Quest Buy.png S2E18 Rasticore trying to start his chainsaw again.png S2E18 Rasticore starts his dimensional chainsaw again.png S2E18 Rasticore stumbles out of the dimensional portal.png S2E18 Rasticore arrives in Quest Buy.png S2E18 Sloth employee addressing Rasticore.png S2E18 Rasticore zaps sloth employee with a laser.png S2E18 Rasticore crashes in through the ceiling.png S2E18 Rasticore appears before Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore confronting Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore introduces himself to Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore threatening Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore gets zapped by the Quest Buy gift card.png S2E18 Quest Buy package contains Rasticore's right hand.png Heinous S2E36 Miss Heinous unbuckles Rasticore's arm's seat.png S2E36 Miss Heinous picks up Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm picks up his chainsaw.png S2E36 Miss Heinous prepared to wreak recrimination.png S2E36 Miss Heinous wielding Rasticore's chainsaw.png S2E36 Angie Diaz meets Miss Heinous and Gemini.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, Heinous, and Gemini look at Marco.png S2E36 Rafael, Angie, and Heinous see Gemini go flying.png S2E36 Angie giving Miss Heinous a cup of tea.png S2E36 Miss Heinous thanks Angie for the tea.png S2E36 Gemini gives a hand mirror to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'now I live in a car'.png S2E36 Gemini puts hand on Miss Heinous' shoulder.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'don't touch me!'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'all thanks to Princess Marco'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous presenting Rasticore's right arm.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie creeped out by Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Rafael and Angie scared of Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'my dear, sweet Rasticore'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous hugging Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 The Diazes and Miss Heinous negotiating.png S2E36 Miss Heinous addressing the Diazes.png S2E36 Miss Heinous tossing Rasticore's arm at Marco.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm flying toward Marco Diaz.png S2E36 Rasticore's arm slithers across the floor.png S2E36 Gemini holding Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Marco Diaz tackling Gemini.png S2E36 Star, Diazes, and Heinous see the officer enter.png S2E36 Marco Diaz pointing at Rasticore's arm.png S2E36 Everyone and officer next to Miss Heinous' car.png S2E36 Police officer 'that's not my jurisdiction'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'ignore all the evil going on'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz accuses Miss Heinous of being evil.png S2E36 Marco showing Rasticore's arm to police officer.png S2E36 Police officer 'that's one of those animations'.png S2E36 Marco Diaz 'you mean animatronics'.png S2E36 Police officer leaving the premises.png S2E36 Marco Diaz growling with frustration.png S2E36 The Diazes bargain with Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous gloating with victory.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'let's get on with it'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'are you ready yet?'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous wickedly pleased by Marco's message.png S2E36 Rafael Diaz apologizes to Miss Heinous again.png S2E36 Angie Diaz 'a fresh start for all of us'.png S2E36 Miss Heinous 'take a more active role'.png S2E36 Gemini fluffing Miss Heinous' pillow.png S2E36 Gemini saying goodnight to Miss Heinous.png S2E36 Miss Heinous rubbing off her makeup.png S2E36 Miss Heinous' cheek marks revealed again.png S2E36 Miss Heinous holding Rasticore's arm again.png S2E36 Heinous notices Rasticore's arm has an elbow.png S2E36 Miss Heinous sleeping with Rasticore's arm.png Третий сезон Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Monsters watch Queen Moon eat apology meat.png S3E2 Rasticore 'can we help you?'.png S3E2 Monsters laugh at Queen Moon's request.png S3E2 Monsters hear Toffee say 'silence!'.png S3E2 Toffee appears in front of Queen Moon.png S3E2 Rasticore 'your mom couldn't defeat us'.png S3E2 Rasticore 'we're invincible!'.png S3E2 Monster 1 about to chomp off Rasticore's arm.png S3E2 Rasticore with a dismembered arm.png S3E2 Rasticore growing a new arm.png S3E2 Rasticore successfully grows a new arm.png S3E2 Rasticore high-fives his own severed arm.png S3E2 Toffee reaching out to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon's spell severs Toffee's finger.png S3E2 Toffee lying on the ground.png S3E2 Toffee's finger lands on the ground.png S3E2 Toffee watches his severed finger vanish.png S3E2 Toffee's monsters fleeing in terror.png Princess Turdina S3E16 Miss Heinous' car appears through the portal.png S3E16 Miss Heinous' car arrives on the stage.png S3E16 Princesses looking at Turdina's confession tape.png S3E16 Princesses looking at Marco's chest hair.png S3E16 Miss Heinous running away from the crowd.png S3E16 Rasticore points his chainsaw at the princesses.png S3E16 Gemini holding Rasticore's torso.png S3E16 Miss Heinous getting back inside her car.png S3E16 Princesses crowd around Miss Heinous' car.png S3E16 Heinous' car flies back through the portal.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy captured by Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Miss Heinous absorbing machine energy.png S3E16 Rasticore powers off Miss Heinous' machine.png Starfari S3E17 Star holding figurines of Rasticore and Lekmet.png S3E17 Star Butterfly 'what's the difference?!'.png S3E17 Queen Butterfly 'I don't make the rules'.png Monster Bash S3E24 Gemini and Rasticore look at the tracker.png S3E24 Miss Heinous' cheek marks start glowing.png S3E24 Miss Heinous headbanging to mixtape.png S3E24 Gemini and Rasticore pounce on Star and Marco.png S3E24 Star Butterfly caught by Rasticore.png S3E24 Marco hooked up to Heinous' machine.png S3E24 Star and Rasticore looking at Miss Heinous.png S3E24 Heinous about to drain Marco's energy.png S3E24 The monster temple starts to shake.png S3E24 Star looking at the opening door.png S3E24 Star watches Heinous approach the nursery.png S3E24 Mina Loveberry standing up again.png S3E24 Gemini 'we must leave quickly!'.png S3E24 Rasticore looking surprised at Heinous.png Skooled! S3E33 Rasticore pops out of the dimensional portal.png S3E33 Rasticore infiltrating St. Olga's school.png S3E33 Meteora, Rasticore, and Gemini walk through school.png S3E33 Meteora, Rasticore, and Gemini see something.png S3E33 Rasticore revving his dimensional chainsaw.png S3E33 Meteora and Rasticore attack the princesses.png S3E33 Meteora, Rasticore, and Gemini in the hallway.png S3E33 Meteora and her forces about to attack.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly ripping away a side door.png S3E33 Meteora and her forces enter a side room.png S3E33 Meteora and her forces enter another room.png S3E33 Meteora and forces walking in robot room.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly discovers deactivated St. Olga.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly snapping her fingers.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly greeting St. Olga.png S3E33 Gemini 'I think she looks great'.png S3E33 Meteora covers Gemini's mouth with her tail.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly 'show me my master file'.png S3E33 St. Olga starts playing a film reel.png S3E33 St. Olga looking ahead at Meteora.png S3E33 St. Olga 'what you are talking about'.png S3E33 Gemini taking control of St. Olga.png S3E33 St. Olga starts playing the real master file.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly watching the video buffer.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly 'rewind more'.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly sends St. Olga flying.png S3E33 Rasticore tries sneaking past Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly talking to Rasticore.png S3E33 Rasticore looking innocently at Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly 'it's just you and me now'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'yeah, about that'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'nursing me back to health'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'look, you're great'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'I'm so bad at these things'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'I don't deserve a gal like you'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'I'm addicted to work'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'sometimes I say to myself'.png S3E33 Rasticore cleaning Meteora Butterfly's drool.png S3E33 Rasticore 'four years from now'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'I don't even know your name'.png S3E33 Rasticore starts to leave Meteora Butterfly.png S3E33 Rasticore 'promise me this one thing'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'twenty years from now'.png S3E33 Rasticore 'you'll be my soulmate'.png S3E33 Rasticore walking away.png S3E33 Rasticore 'that's not gonna happen'.png S3E33 Rasticore walking off in the moonlight.png S3E33 Rasticore's arm crawling away.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly steps on Rasticore's arm.png S3E33 Meteora Butterfly holding Rasticore arm.png S3E33 Meteora walking off into the moonlight.png Четвёртый сезон Yada Yada Berries S4E7 Rasticore washing dishes in the kitchen.png S4E7 Rasticore notices Star and Marco.png S4E7 Rasticore goes back to washing dishes.png S4E7 Star Butterfly greeting Rasticore.png S4E7 Star 'aren't you lookin' small?'.png S4E7 Rasticore hangs his head in shame.png S4E7 Rasticore 'regenerating from a single hand'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'what do you want?'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'will you leave me alone'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'okay, okay!'.png S4E7 Rasticore 'didn't show up for work'.png S4E7 Star slaps Rasticore on the back.png S4E7 Rasticore hangs head in shame again.png Meteora's Lesson S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora find Septarian camp.png S4E17 Young Rasticore looking nervous.png S4E17 Rasticore holds arm inside Septarian's mouth.png S4E17 Glossaryck and Meteora observe Septarians.png S4E17 Rasticore's arm starts to grow back.png S4E17 Rasticore's arm is fully restored.png S4E17 Toffee hears Glossaryck's voice.png S4E17 Toffee 'how to get your arm broken?'.png S4E17 Septarians laughing at Toffee's joke.png S4E17 Toffee angrily bearing his fangs.png S4E17 Toffee bitterly walking away.png Cornonation S4E24 Marco inviting the Assassins' Guild.png S4E24 Rasticore, Babs, and assassin looking sinister.png S4E24 Assassin 'oh, we're dying to go!'.png S4E24 Rasticore 'kill for a front row seat'.png S4E24 Babs reading a book of death puns.png S4E24 Marco staring uncomfortably at assassins.png S4E24 Marco Diaz 'love that enthusiasm!'.png Разное Gift of the Card concept 2.png Gift of the card poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей